Pokemon Mystery DungeonDeities Rising
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: Paul, a boy who has been turned into a Sneasel, is in a Rescue Team w/ an overenthusiastic Piplup named Dawn. Ikarishipping, based off of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series,AU. On Hiatus


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:

Deities Rise

By: M&M's

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mystery Dungeon Games or PD&P. They are products of Pokemon Inc. and Nintendo. I don't own any characters in here. Only several of the 'Team' names I own. Team Luck, Team Pokepower, Team Champion, Team Nightwing, Team Leafblade, Team Sakura Rain, Team Claw, and Team Tsunami. I don't own Team Galactic, who I based of the actual 'Team Galactic' from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl.

Items I made up:

Escape-All Orb: The orb used to escape dungeons after they complete then

Explosion Orb: Cyrus uses it to try to blow up the Spatial Rift and Temporal Fissure

Paralyze Orb: Paralyzes an enemy

Items

Heal Seed

Luminous Orb

Reviver Seed 

Wonder Gummi

And Many More…

If I owned Pokemon, it wouldn't be a kids show anymore and there'd be more Ikarishipping and whatever the 'shipping' is for Cyrus/Cynthia…A lot better than Akatsukishipping, which is Cyrus/Dawn …*shiver*…pedophiles…

Part 1

The Beginnings of a Rescue Team!

Chapter 1

_Where am I? How did I get here? I hear a voice…I wonder who it is…_

"Hey? Hey! Are you okay?" Shinji cracked open his eyes, saw a Piplup, and closed his eyes before rolling on his other side. He felt the Piplup nudge him, and heard the same voice say, "Hey! Sneasel? Are you okay?" Shinji sat up and scratched himself, staring at the Piplup, who was weirdly nearly half as tall as he was…weird…

"Hey, you're okay!" the Piplup said as Shinji stared in amazement. "My name's Hikari! What's yours?" Shinji stared at it, speechless for a moment, then said, "Did you…just talk? Pokemon can't talk!" Hikari puffed her cheeks.

"You can talk too and you're a Pokemon!" Hikari said, pointing at Shinji. "No, I'm not a Pokemon. I'm a human!" Shinji said. "You're kind of weird. Here, let me show you!" the Piplup shot a stream of water onto the ground, creating a puddle. "Look for yourself."

Shinji took a deep breath, saying, "Fine, but just to show you that I'm," Shinji looked into the water. "Holy crap. I'm a Sneasel." Shinji wobbled, then passed out. Hikari sighed, "Turning into a Pokemon, that'll wake you up in the morning…"

A few minutes later…

Shinji was pacing in front of the Piplup, Hikari, ranting, "How can I be a Sneasel? Is this a dream? Why am I a Sneasel, etc, etc." Hikari groaned, "You never told me your name." The Sneasel who said he was a human glared at her for a few minutes, finally said, "Shinji." Hikari blinked. "Shinji, huh? That's…a funny name." she laughed. Shinji growled.

"Maybe," Hikari said, "We could see Whiscash about this. He's the wisest Pokemon in Pokemon Square. He's almost a hundred years old!" Shinji blinked. What was this girl talking about. Suddenly they saw a Beautifly flying their way. "Oh, please! Someone help me, please!"

Hikari stepped in front of the panicked Pokemon, "What's wrong, Mrs. Beautifly." The Pokemon seemed to be on the verge of crying when Shinji heard her whisper, "My baby, my poor, sweet baby Wurmple…"

"What happened to your baby? Shinji asked. "He got trapped in a fissure in tiny woods. When I went in to get him, I was attacked, by other Pokemon…Oh my Arceus, please help him, I'm begging you. Shinji was about to tell her to do it herself, but he realized that'd be cold, even for him. "We'll help you!" Hikari said. 

"Shadow Claw!" Shinji growled, striking an Execute, his claws glowing black. The Pokemon recoiled and prepared to launch another attack. "Water Gun!" Hikari cried, and shot a powerful stream of water at the Execute, who fainted. A Wurmple cowered behind them. "Are you okay?" Hikari asked the terrified Pokemon-child.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Can you please take me to my mommy?" Wurmple asked. Hikari held up a glowing blue orb. "Sure, hang on." Shinji and Wurmple hung on to Hikari as they teleported out of the Dungeon.

"Thank you so much!" Beautifly said, "Thank you for saving my baby!" Wurmple gazed at Shinji, eyes radiating adoration. _Why is he looking at me like that? It's a little creepy,_ Shinji thought. "Here's your reward." Beautifly said, handing Shinji a small bundle wrapped in a pink cloth.

Shinji opened it, revealing two scarves and three berries. "Cool," he said. "Hey, Shinji," Hikari asked as Shinji looked at her. "Do you want to start a rescue Team with me. I want to help Pokemon in trouble. At least until…you've figured out why you've become a Pokemon."

Shinji nodded, "Sure, but ONLY until I've found out why I'm a Sneasel." 

Hikari danced around a little bit, happy that Shinji had said yes. Well at least until he had figured out why he had become a Pokemon. "Okay. Tomorrow we can go see Whiscash and he'll know!" She started to walk away, seemed to realize something, and whirled around. Shinji looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Hey don't you need somewhere to sleep for tonight?"

Shinji nodded and Hikari smiled. "Great!" she cried, doing a little jump-dance thing, "Come with me!"

10 Minutes of walking with a hyper Piplup later…

"Here we are, Shinji! This is my rescue team base!" Hikari said. She pointed a small blue wing in the direction of a small building. It was made of pebbles and dried mud. A small walkway made of rocks led up to the building.

"So this is where I sleep?" Shinji asked, nodding his black-furred head towards the 'house'. Hikari nodded her head, then started to amble down the stone walkway. "See you tomorrow!"

Shinji nodded, "Yeah. Tomorrow."

That night…

_Am I dreaming this…?_

_Where am I?_

_I hear a voice…_

_It sounds familiar, but I can't place it…_

_I wonder who it is…_

A silhouette flickered next to Shinji. It was trying to say something, but Shinji couldn't really hear it's words. The light faded and Shinji fell back into a dreamless sleep. revealing

The next morning…

"BBBZZZZTTT! IS THIS THE RESCUE TEAM WHO BEAUTIFLY TOLD US OF YESTERDAY?" A loud voice broke Shinji out of his slumber. In a flash, Shinji leaped up extending his sharp claws, preparing for…

Hikari, who was leading two Magnemite behind her thrust open the door, revealing Shinji, who had his claws extended and teeth bared, turned around, and yelped.

"Oh, Shinji-chan! Did I startle you? Gomenasai!" she said. Shinji seemed to relax, retracting his claws and sighed, "'Sup, Hikari?"

"We have our first rescue mission!" Hikari said, doing a little jumping dance. She turned to Shinji, "You remember that Wurmple from last night? Well these two here lost their brother in Thunderwave Cave, so she recommended that they come to us! Cool, huh? This is our first honest-to-Arceus rescue mission!"

Shinji turned to the Magnemite, who had dents and pings in their hard metallic armor. "What exactly happened to you two and your brother?" The Magnemite looked at each other, then turned back to Shinji.

"BBZZZT! WELL WE WERE EXPLORING THUNDERWAVE CAVE BUT WE WERE ATTACKED BY A GROUP OF POKEMON WHO SEEMED TO BE IN A FRENZY, PROBABLY FROM THE RECENT EARTHQUAKES AND DISASTERS! OUR BROTHER WAS ATTACKED AND DEFEATED, BUT NOW HE'S TRAPPED THERE AND NEEDS HELP!"

Hikari turned to Shinji, who nodded. "We'll accept the mission. Don't worry you two. We'll get your brother back here safely."

Chapter 2

Thunderwave Cave

"Hikari look out!" Shinji yelled and Hikari danced aside as a Poochyena tried to Bite her. He snapped a roundhouse kick that connected with the side of the Poochyena's head. It wobbled then collapsed fainted. Hikari used a Water Gun on her own opponent, a Nidoran female.

"Too easy." Shinji said, kicking the bodies of his opponents aside as he and Hikari strolled towards the suitcase.

"Yahhh!" Shinji cried as the force of a Tackle sent him slamming into a wall. "Oh, man. You are so going to regret doing that." he snarled, leaping at the Voltorb, which sent frenzied sparks at him. Shinji quickly jumped aside, then hammered the Voltorb with a Scratch attack. 

Meanwhile, Hikari was having trouble with her own opponent, a Plusle. Shinji threw the Voltorb at the small electric rodent, grabbed Hikari's hand, and raced for the stairs.

"I see Magnemite up ahead. C'mon Hikari, let's go help him."

"Magnemite, are you okay? Your brothers are going to be so happy that you're safe!" Hikari said. She holds the Escape Orb, "Let's GO!"

A bright flash of yellow light transports them from the dungeon.

"YAYS! BZZT! BZZT! BROTHER, YOU HAVE BEEN RETURNED TO US SAFELY! BZZZTT!" The two other Magnemite cheered. They did a happy little dance around their brother, who turned to face Shinji and Hikari. "I would like to join your Rescue Team. Do you have a place where I could stay? A Friend Area called the Power Plant?"

Shinji looked at Hikari, who paused, a frown appearing on her face. "No, sorry. I don't think we do…No we don't." Magnemite bowed it's head, "Okay. Thanks for helping me." The Magnemite and his brothers floated off.

"We did good today, but I'm kinda sad that we didn't get to recruit Magnemite. Anyway, let's knock off and call it a night. I'll see you in the morning!" Hikari started to walk down the path she used to walk to to get home.

"Wait!" Shinji called. Hikari turned around looking puzzled. "There's an extra bed in the Base. It's starting to get dark. You can stay here for the night. I mean…If you want to."

Hikari smiled, "Alright! I can do that." She stepped into the Rescue Team Base, Shinji right behind her.

Chapter 3

Wigglytuff and Igglybuff-

Shinji vs. Skarmory!

A few days of easy rescue missions later…

"HELP! My baby brother's been kidnapped by a Skarmory! Help!" Shinji was jolted out of bed, being shaken by a large, pink Wigglytuff. "Ugh…who are you and how did you get in my house…?" he asked groggy.

"Never mind THAT! My baby brother is missing!" Wigglytuff yelled. Hikari looked at him, recognition blossoming in her deep blue eyes. "Wait a second! You're the famous explorer Wes who runs the Team Naming Federation! You help name new Teams!" Wigglytuff nodded, "Yeah, that's me!" he said. "Yoomtah!"


End file.
